Summer Lovin'
by MusicDoll1155
Summary: CeCe the new kid makes friends with Rocky and Dina and invite them to her cottage for one month. But Ty is there to mow her lawn everyday with Deuce and Gunther! Ty's there to make money, Deuce is there to drive him home, and Gunthers there to make friends. Or is there another reason the guys are there?


**Summer Lovin'**

**June 1st Tuesday Morning (Homeroom)**

Rocky gripped the back end of the plastic blue chair and fell on it. She loved school and homework-work in general, but she never had any friends. Except Deuce, but she wanted _girl_ friends. Ones she could go to the mall with, talk about boys with, and sleepover with. Typical girl stuff which she's never done before. She fiddled with her number 2 pencil, perfectly sharpened and well taken care for, as she waited for the usual scheduled morning announcements to begin.

"Good morning everyone, please stand for our national anthem." They're secretary asked, everyone stood up as normal and the music played. Some kids sang along, others just stared at the ground nodding their head to a different beat.

"Please be seated for the morning announcements." She ended and the microphone was passed on to our school principal Mr. Phillcops.

"Hello and good morning everyone," he began in his usual cheery tone that they all knew was just as fake as McDonalds food. He announced whose birthday's it was and who won what sport game, but it got good at the end. "Today at lunch we'll have a new student who just moved here from Mississippi! Her name's Cecellia Jones and she'll be in Ms. Ganado's classroom. _That's this class!_ Rocky thought to herself now prepared to take on the day head on. Knowing she might have a chance of getting a new friend. Unless the populars get her. The first period bell rung and they all lined up in 2 separate lines, one for English students and the other for Immersion.

"Alright go ahead class." Ms. Ganado excused us. My first class was French, easy. Then it was Soc. Studies or in French Science Humaine. Again, easy. Afterwards was recess then Math for two more periods. During recess Rocky thought why she never had any friends besides Deuce, who was sick today. Then she remembered what the populars always told her 'she's too smart', 'her dad's always gone and her mum's a drunk!', and 'her brother has sex all the time! He's like a male prostitute!' Only one of these was true and that was her being smart. Rocky's dad was always gone because of his job; her mom never drank after Rocky was born. And the only reason they call Ty a male prostitute was because he's a big flirt! And because one girl dated him when she was in grade 6 and him in grade 8 and she said that he forced her to have sex. This was a big lie. Ty still has his V card and he said he'll have it until after marriage. Rocky thought about all the girls her brother has dated, and they all broke up with him for one reason and that was because he gets jealous easily. Ty says it's because he cared for them too much that he didn't want them to have anybody else in their life. Throughout Math Rocky never spoke to anyone; she didn't sit by anyone she just kept to herself like she usually does. When the bell before lunch rang everyone lined up for homeroom.

"What do you think the new girl will be like?" Stacia the Queen Bee's second-hand woman asked.

"Well we don't know until we see her, you know you could always tell what a person's like after one look." Marley: The Queen Bee said. Rocky rolled her eyes on the inside, _what happened to don't judge a book by its cover? _

"Everyone when Cecelia arrives _please _be appropriate. Remember what happened when Alice arrived? The boys wolf whistled while the girls called her the 'S' word. None of that. Be mature." The teacher directed us standing in front of the door. There was a hesitant knock on the door, Ms. Ganado opened the door and on the other side Mr. Phillcops stood. Beside him was a girl with red spiraled hair she wore a white Bralet with red polka dot crop top, a Red Valentino lace skirt, and white hi top wedge shoes. Old fashioned yet adorable. The principle took Cecelia to the front of the classroom where some guys goggled her and other girls rolled their eyes.

"This is _CeCe _Jones, your new classmate. Now CeCe you can chose whomever you want to sit next to." There were about 4 people who raised their hands, including Rocky. CeCe regarded the hands and smiled at the Brunette who was sitting alone.

"Can I sit beside you?" She asked pointing at Rocky. She nodded and the redhead relaxed beside her new friend.

"I'm Rocky," she greeted after the principle left. CeCe smiled and shook her hand.

"CeCe, nice to meet you."

"So why come so late into the school year?" Rocky asked forking her salad.

"Mum got a job transfer, she's a cop." CeCe explained opening her own plastic holding of salad.

"Oh you're mum's a cop? What about your dad?"

"He's unemployed at the moment." CeCe said simply eating a piece of broccoli.

"For how long?"

"Since I was about 5."

"5? That's a long time!" Rocky said flabbergast.

"Yeah, almost 10 years." CeCe smiled sympathetically.

Over the month Rocky and CeCe became closer. CeCe dialed Rocky's home number.

"Hello?" She responded on the other side.

"Hey Rocky, it's CeCe. I was wondering if I could come over. I know I've never came over before but I have something I wanted to ask you face to face. It's kind of important."

"Yeah, of course." Rocky replied.

"Cool, I'll be over in a sec." They hung up and CeCe rushed out her apartment. She knew where Rocky lived the first week they knew each other. Though they never visited each other for their own reasons. Mostly because of their family.

"Knock knock." CeCe said as she knocked on her friend's apartment door.

"Hey there." Rocky greeted and invited CeCe inside where they relaxed on Rocky's couch. "So what did you want to ask me?" Rocky wondered facing CeCe.

"Well my mom has this cottage which we use for one month during the summer, more if we want to but it's usually a month. My mom said I can invite a friend to go with me. So I thought of you."  
"A cottage? For a month?" Rocky questioned sitting upright.

"If you don't want to its O.K." CeCe assured sitting upright too.

"No, no, I'd love to!" Rocky agreed, at that exact moment her brother walked out. He plopped down on a leather chair beside the couch.

"Hey Rocky." He greeted flipping through the channels.

"Hey Ty, this is CeCe, my friend from school." Rocky gestured to CeCe, Ty looked over and made note of her sister's extremely good looking friend.

"Hi, I've heard a lot about you." CeCe greeted waving.

"From school or from Rocky?" Ty asked arching his right eyebrow.

"Rocky of course, and a couple things from the populars."

"Like?"

"Like you're a male prostitute." CeCe crossed her legs and observed the changing channels.

"Do you believe them?"

"'Course not! They also said this girl named Dina is from the mafia. I find their rumors stupid." Ty was surprised at her comment. _She doesn't believe them?_

"But you don't even know me." Ty said leaning forward.

"But I know prostitutes and if you were one then you'd at least would've checked me out or flirt with me, and you've done neither." CeCe pointed out meeting Ty's gaze.

"How would you know that about prostitutes?"

"Experience." She whispered and continued watching the different channels pass by.

"So," Rocky began wanting to change the topic, "CeCe invited me to her mom's cottage for a month." Ty stopped at Hells Kitchen and raised an eyebrow at CeCe.

"A cottage? Is there a lawn?" It was CeCe's turn to raise her eyebrow at him.

"Yes, why?" Ty dug in his jean pocket and tossed a small piece of work paper to CeCe.

"If your mom needs anyone to mow her cottage lawn, tell her to call me." CeCe slowly nodded once and regarded the piece of paper with his number imprinted on it.

"I'll mention it to her."

CeCe made her way to her apartment. When she opened the door her mom was in the kitchen making supper.

"Hey CeCe! What did your friend say?" She asked leaning over the island.

"She'd love to, but she has to ask her parents. Also her brother, Tyler, mows lawns and he wanted to know if you'd like someone to mow the cottage lawn." Her mom slowly nodded and took off her police hat.

"How will he get there?" She asked checking whatever was cooking on the stove.

"Not sure, you could always call him."

"I'll call his parents." Mrs. Jones stated strictly. "What did you say their last name was again?"

"Blue."  
"I'll ring them up." She flipped the-what seemed like-pancakes. _Breakfast for supper_. CeCe thought and headed to the washroom to take a shower.

**Next Day, Second Last Day of School**

Mrs. Jones said that Ty can mow the lawn though Deuce will have to drive him there and back. Since Ty didn't get his license yet. CeCe agreed with the conditions, she didn't mind Deuce there, they were friends after all.

"Hey Rocks, what do you think of Dina?" CeCe asked, gingerly taking a sip of her chocolate milk.

"She's cool, why?"

"'Cause, she doesn't hang out with anybody really, and I thought it'd be nice if I invited her to my cottage...what do you think?" Rocky sighed and glanced at Dina. She was on the other side of the room eating her meat sandwich alone.

"Yeah, I think we should."

"Alright, let's go."

"Wait now?" CeCe got up and began walking towards Dina. When she reached Dina put down her sandwich and smiled.

"Hey Dina." CeCe greeted taking a seat beside her.

"Hey CeCe, what makes you come around?" She asked in her accent.

"Well, I just wanted to know if you'd like to come stay with Rocky and I over at my mom's cottage for a month. My mom will be there don't worry."

"Me?" CeCe slightly giggled.

"Yes you, who else would I be asking?"

"Is this some kind of prank or joke?" CeCe smiled,  
"No of course not, here, this is my number," CeCe took a sheet of paper and a green crayon, she jotted down her number and passed it along to Dina. "Call me when you know you're allowed." CeCe got up and went back to the impatient Rocky.

"Well?"

"She's gonna call me."

Rocky and CeCe walked towards the apartment when they ran into Gunther.

"Ugh, hi Gunther." Rocky greeted rudely rolling her eyes at the glittery dressed bafoon.

"CeCe may I help escort Ty to his lawn mowing business?" Gunther pleaded ignoring Rocky's rudeness.

"Uh why don't you ask Ty?"

"Vight..."

"Why'd you want to help?" Rocky asked now wondrous.

"Because I heard you invited Dina to come..." Gunther whispered looking at the gravel.

"Do you like Dina?" Rocky questioned leaning into the conversation more.

"I'll go ask Ty..." Gunther ignored Rocky again and headed to the apartment.

"Gunther does like Dina! I know he does!" Rocky exclaimed when they reached CeCe's apartment. "I like your place..." Rocky said as she stepped inside.

"Thanks, and I think so too. I wonder if she likes him back..." CeCe trailed off thinking about the possibilities.

"Maybe." Rocky said. The phone rang and CeCe answered it.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi, um it's Dina. My parents said yeah to the cottage." CeCe squealed.

"Awesome! Tomorrow my mom'll drive us there."

"Alright, see you then." They hung up and CeCe sat down beside Rocky.

"She's coming?" Rocky asked smiling.

"Yup! It'll be a fun month!" Rocky and CeCe began discussing their future plans for their cottage time.


End file.
